


Através dos seus segredos.

by takkano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Escolar, Esportes, Family Drama, M/M, Sexo, amizade, familia, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Tendou nunca soube o que realmente havia por trás daquele rosto sério.Mas, quando se descobre apaixonado decide levar adiante a ideia de conquistá-lo.  Porém, irá descobrir que há muito mais segredos por trás daquele gigante, do que apenas uma face inexpressiva.





	1. O que eu conheço de você.

Naquele começo de tarde, quando Tendou Satori saiu da Academia Shiratorizawa, o sol ainda brilhava alto no céu.

O jovem observava atento, os outros poucos estudantes reclamarem do forte calor e do cansaço, tanto físico quanto mental, devido as provas que antecediam as férias de verão. Toda aquela expectativa pelo tão sonhado descanso, causava uma espera angustiante, tornando-se quase que um mártir.

Tendou não era exatamente mais um deles.

O garoto de personalidade excêntrica, muito embora devesse, não dava a mínima para esse tipo de frustração. Desde que suas notas fossem o mínimo suficientes para os elevados padrões de Shiratorizawa, ele não se importava em esperar por mais uma semana ou duas. Na verdade, havia muitas coisas ali, na escola, que ele gostava.

Tendou gostava de ir para casa pelo caminho principal que dava acesso aos grandes portões da escola. Gostava de tirar onda com os alunos do primeiro ano, que, geralmente, se mostravam muito assustados com a sua personalidade e aparência extravagante. Gostava também de provocar os atletas dos outros clubes da escola. Sem falar nas garotas populares e bonitas, que sempre acabavam por xingá-lo ou olhá-lo com desprezo. Tudo isso, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, era pura diversão para Tendou Satori.

Porém, naquele dia em especial, havia saído bem tarde do colégio. Estava tão quente, que depois do treino, ficou embaixo do chuveiro por quase uma hora a mais.

Como a rua principal estava deserta, resolveu dar a volta pela parte de trás do colégio, onde havia mais árvores, e, consequentemente, mais sombras também.

Assim que virou a esquina se deparou com uma figura muito familiar.

O gigante, de quase 1,90 m, andava devagar e sozinho pelas enormes e frescas sombras das árvores. Tendou chegou a abrir a boca, na intenção de gritar para que o outro o esperasse, mas, sem saber bem o motivo, decidiu apenas observá-lo de longe.

Ushijima Wakatoshi nunca tinha problemas com coisas relacionadas a escola.

A facilidade em lidar com a pressão das provas, e se entregar, de corpo e alma aos estudos, além de poder esperar tranquilamente pelo recesso daquilo tudo, fazia dele, indiscutivelmente, uma pessoa de comportamento, no mínimo estranho, aos olhos de Tendou.

Se Ushijima era um exemplo nos estudos, no esporte ele reinava absoluto.

O corpo perfeito, forte e bem trabalhado, além das habilidades naturais com a bola, fazia de Ushijima Wakatoshi o nome de destaque no vôlei das escolas da região.

Dedicado aos estudos, o mais forte nos esportes, a única coisa em que Ushijima não conseguia – ou não queria – ser bom, era em lidar com as pessoas. Não que Tendou se considerasse um expert no assunto, uma vez que era mais irritante do que carismático, mas, ainda assim, definitivamente possuía muito mais jeito com as pessoas.

Ushijima andava sempre calado e indiferente a praticamente tudo. Tudo o que não envolvesse o vôlei. Não, às vezes era até pior. Ele conseguia esquecer do mundo assim que pisava fora das quadras. Ele não possuía a mínima habilidade para se relacionar. E quando se diz relacionar não tem nada a ver exatamente com romances ou paixões; ele não sabia falar, ele não sabia ouvir; ele não sabia cativar ninguém. A maior ironia disso tudo? Talvez fosse o fato de que ele, não tinha a mínima noção de si mesmo.

Por falar em romances e paixões, Tendou começou a se perguntar por que Ushijima nunca arranjou uma namorada.

Não tinha como ser por falta de opções, pois mesmo sendo nada carismático, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes viu o colega sendo assediado por quase metade das garotas do colégio; sem contar a atendente da padaria, a garota do caixa da sorveteria, a dona da loja de roupas esportivas, a velhinha da casa da esquina, etc, etc… Ushijima era o tipo de cara que atraía qualquer tipo de mulher.

“Talvez até homens” Tendou andava se culpando nos últimos dias, por passar a observá-lo de uma forma diferente do normal. Mas ele nunca foi normal mesmo, então, se permitia fantasiar um pouco sem se sentir tão culpado por isso.

Nunca gostou de garotos, nada disso. Achava as meninas dóceis, lindas e o mais importante; cheirosas. Talvez fossem muito frágeis, choronas e um pouco tagarelas demais – tá, tagarela ele também era –, mesmo assim, mulheres eram naturalmente muito mais sedutoras que qualquer homem, né? Ushijima, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes e aquela expressão toda misteriosa, não possuía nada demais, não é mesmo? E quando ele raramente sorria também não é como se o dia fosse ficar melhor, certo?

— Oh, Tendou? Estava tentando me alcançar?

Tendou ficou olhando para Ushijima ali parado, enquanto um forte vento começava a soprar, fazendo aquele calor todo sumir, deixando apenas um terrível frio na barriga.


	2. Eu sei do que você gosta.

Tendou sentiu o rosto arder com o olhar de Ushijima, mesmo assim, ficou feliz em saber que, por mais que o colega fosse inteligente, ele jamais conseguiria lê-lo.

Tendou acabou sorrindo com esse pensamento.

— Tudo bem, Wakatoshi-kun! Eu apenas peguei um caminho diferente hoje, não estava te seguindo não. Mas vou deixar você aproveitar um pouco da minha companhia.

As duras expressões de Ushijima, foram, momentaneamente, substituídas por um simples e discreto sorriso. Tendou ficou se perguntando se Ushijima estava sendo sarcástico com aquele sorriso, ou se aquele comentário o animou. Preferiu não pensar muito nisso e apenas aproveitar.

— Tendou! Vamos?

O belo sorriso, logo foi novamente, substituído pela velha carranca, fazendo Tendou notar que havia travado no mesmo lugar. Assim que recuperou os movimentos das pernas, passou pelo outro fazendo graça.

Ao virarem mais uma esquina, foi possível avistarem a pequena padaria.

Tendou olhou frustrado em direção a pequena loja. Não estivera li muitas vezes, mas, sempre que não encontrava melhores e mais seguras opções para fazer um lanche, acabava comprando ali mesmo. Não era bem a padaria o problema, e sim uma funcionária; a atendente.

Tendou aumentou o ritmo dos passos para saírem logo dali antes que…

Tarde demais.

A atendente apareceu na porta, sorrindo.

— Boa tarde, Ushijima-san! Gostaria de um pedaço de torta, está fresquinha!

Tendou reparou que a garota piscava mais que o normal, e isso o irritou.

— Fresquinha, você disse? Quer dizer que acabou de sair do forno? - Tendou sorria simulando um grande interesse pelo doce.

— Sim, sim! Tirei agora mesmo! - a garota chegava a pular de euforia.

— Né, Wakatoshi-kun… - Tendou nem se deu ao trabalho de diminuir seu tom de voz – … vai ficar com uma terrível dor de barriga se comer algo quente assim nesse calor.

— Desculpe, mas é verdade. Mesmo assim, eu agradeço muito! - Ushijima fez uma leve reverência a garota se desculpando por não aceitar o doce.

— Tudo bem, numa próxima então! - a atendente sorriu enquanto Ushijima se afastava, e lançou um olhar raivoso a Tendou, que mostrou a língua de uma forma infantil.

— Tendou, você não é assim!

Tendou foi pego de surpresa com aquele comentário. Ficou olhando diretamente para Ushijima que não disse nenhuma palavra a mais.

— Como assim, Wakatoshi-kun? - na falta de uma explicação, Tendou se sentiu tentado a perguntar o por que daquilo.

— Você não costuma ser indelicado com as pessoas fora da quadra.

Realmente, Ushijima tinha razão. Tendou não costumava falar daquele jeito com as pessoas, principalmente se fosse uma garota. Acabou se sentindo um pouco mal por isso, não queria que Ushijima achasse que ele era um xucro.

— Desculpe Wakatoshi-kun! É só o calor afetando meu cérebro.

Ushijima não respondeu nada e, como já era de se esperar, continuou sua caminhada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bem no final da rua, já bem próxima a casa de Tendou, ficava a sorveteria. Tendou passou encarando cada um dos potes, expostos ali na vitrine.

— Quer tomar um sorvete, Tendou?

Ushijima parou de uma vez na calçada, fazendo Tendou se chocar contra seu corpo. Sentiu a mão do atacante segurar forte em seu ombro, impedindo-o de se desequilibrar.

Mais uma vez voltou a corar. Ficou imaginando ele ali, sentado com o atacante, provando sua sobremesa favorita, enquanto poderia olhar sem preocupações para o outro; Ushijima colocando aquela colherzinha naquela boca que ele queria tanto provar.

— Então, você quer?

— Q… quero… - a voz de Tendou saiu tão estranhamente desejosa que seria muita indecência sua, caso ele não estivesse apenas se referindo ao sorvete.

Mas sua felicidade durou pouco.

Sorveteria. A menina do caixa.

Se a garota da padaria era inconveniente, a da sorveteria conseguia ser ainda pior. Aquela ali, não economizava nas indiretas; isso quando não lançava uma direta logo de cara. Sorte Ushijima ser tão devagar nesses assuntos, ou talvez já teria sido pego pela menina.

— Wakatoshi-kun, vamos tomar sorvete naquele tio que fica na praça lá em frente de casa. Ele tem o meu sorvete favorito!

— Tendou, aqui também tem, é daqui que ele compra.

Tendou o olhou surpreso. Não era muito do feitio de Ushijima questionar sobre coisas desse tipo.

— Vamos então!

— Tá…

Agora sim Tendou caminhava feliz até o carrinho de sorvetes que ficava do outro lado da rua.

— Deixa que eu compro, Wakatoshi-kun! De que sabor você quer?

— Uh, eu gosto de morango.

Tendou olhou dentro do pequeno freezer. Ali só havia dois sorvetes de limão, um de manga e um de morango; Tendou odiava limão e manga.

— Desculpe filho, só sobraram esses! - o senhor se desculpou ao ver a cara de frustração de Tendou.

— Ah tudo bem, vou levar um de limão e um de morango.

Ainda no meio do caminho, Tendou abriu o sorvete de limão e deu uma lambida. Fechou a cara revoltado com o gosto ácido.

— Aqui, Wakatoshi-kun! - Tendou entregou o sorvete ao atacante se sentando ao seu lado, em um dos bancos da praça.

Disfarçou e olhou Ushijima tomar seu sorvete.

Viu o atacante lamber a lateral do sorvete, evitando que uma gota escorresse para sua mão. Mais tentador ainda, era vê-lo lamber os lábios, removendo o doce do canto da boca. Tendou observava tudo em câmera lenta.

— Você quer uma chupada, Tendou?

— Eh? - Tendou, que ia levando mais um pouco do sorvete à boca, acabou enfiando-o na cara. – Quero… quero sim! - Tendou quase pulou no mesmo lugar. Ficou ali, eufórico, encarando o atacante. Mesmo com já metade do sorvete na boca, sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo.

— Tendou… - Ushijima o olhava um pouco preocupado. – … o sorvete! - Ushijima estendia o doce para que Tendou o pegasse.

— Ah, sim… o sorvete. - Tendou pegou o sorvete de morango, entregando o seu de limão a Ushijima.

O sorvete de morango, nunca pareceu tão gostoso. Nada mais delicioso que sentir o sabor de algo em que Ushijima tocou os lábios. Quando Tendou se deu conta, havia devorado o sorvete todo.

— Whoo! - Gomen, Wakatoshi-kun! - Tendou balançou o palitinho de sorvete sorrindo.

Ushijima estreitou os olhos e engoliu o resto do sorvete de limão.

— Eu nunca disse que não gostava de sorvete de limão!

— E eu nunca disse que gostava de morango.

— Mas você gosta, e acredite Tendou, eu sei de tudo o que você gosta; tudo!


	3. Admirador secreto.

Tendou passou o resto das aulas livres na biblioteca.

Ali, em meio as prateleiras, ele observava Ushijima estudar com afinco. Notou que o atacante ficava realmente irresistível quando parecia vitorioso; provavelmente por compreender algo que Tendou jamais entenderia. As mãos, sempre tão habilidosas com a bola, agora também demonstravam a mesma intimidade com os livros, que eram devorados pelos olhos atentos do atacante. Tendou ficou imaginando em que outras coisas Ushijima poderia ser tão bom com as mãos.

Mais algum tempo ali, e, a atenção de Tendou foi de Ushijima a uma garota de cabelos platinados, que se esgueirava entre as estantes de livros.

“Mas, o que diabos essa menina está fazendo aqui afinal?” Tendou logo reconheceu que se tratava da garota gênio, do segundo ano.

Era uma menina bastante popular no colégio, não apenas pela beleza, mas, também, por jogar no time feminino de vôlei.

A garota se encontrava, exatamente, na mesma posição que ele. Tendou olhou por entre os livros e notou que a garota, também possuía uma visão privilegiada de Ushijima dali. Estavam ambos, lado a lado, provavelmente com os mesmos desejos, com os mesmos medos, as mesmas dúvidas. Se Tendou fosse analisar a situação como algum tipo de competição, seria difícil se imaginar vencedor daquela disputa. Até porque, para começo de conversa, competir com uma garota parecia totalmente injusto.

A menina era carismática. Sua habilidade em se comunicar com as pessoas e fazê-las sorrirem, era invejável. Tendou não sabia fazer as pessoas sorrirem para ele, mas, sabia fazê-las rirem dele; às vezes. Geralmente elas só fechavam a cara mesmo. “Nada que uma boa piadinha não possa resolver!” Tendou pensou animado, lançando um olhar de superioridade a garota.

A garota pareceu notar que Tendou, agora a olhava. Sorriu de volta envergonhada, colocando uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, desviando rapidamente o olhar enquanto um tom carmim cobria seu rosto.

Tendou observou o cabelo platinado escorregar, voltando a posição inicial. Os fios eram tão sedosos, que pareciam não obedecer a ordem de permanecerem fixos no lugar onde eram deixados.

Inconsciente, Tendou tocou o próprio cabelo. Os fios pareciam macios o suficiente para serem agradáveis ao toque. Tudo bem que Tendou sempre os deixava assim, meio arrepiados, mas, ele gostava mais assim; era mais descolado desse jeito. Os cabelos de Tendou eram de um vermelho intenso. Ele gostava de todo aquele vermelho, era chamativo e diferente, e, ser chamativo e diferente eram a principais características de Tendou Satori. Sim, vermelho parecia ser bem mais legal que platinado; aquele platinado era quase cinza, e “cinza é uma cor muito triste”, pensava Tendou imitando o gesto da garota; também sem muito sucesso em deixar uma mecha atrás da orelha.

A menina tinha um corpo muito bonito. Seios volumosos, uma estatura alta, para uma garota, lábios finos e delicados. Parecia bem o tipo perfeito para a maioria dos caras em geral.

Mas talvez, não para Ushijima.

Ushijima não era do tipo que costumava conversar muito ou sorrir, então, nesse quesito, a garota já perderia um ponto. Não que ele tivesse êxito em ter algum tipo de diálogo decente com o atacante, ou fazê-lo sorrir com suas piadinhas toscas, mas, pelo menos, teriam mais assuntos em comum. Tipo quais? Bem, com certeza, garotas não eram lá bem o assunto em comum entre os dois, já que ambos, se ocupavam muito com os treinos e com os estudos; não dava mesmo. Tendou era apaixonado por séries – não tanto quanto por um certo atacante, mas era –, filmes também caiam bem como entretenimento. Mas, Ushijima, parecia nem assistir TV. Assim, ficava difícil compartilharem as maravilhas do mundo cinematográfico.

Ainda tinha o vôlei. Com certeza, o esporte os unia, mais que tudo. Na verdade, não era necessário nem conversarem ou mesmo se tocarem para saber que ambos, eram conectados pela imensa vontade de estar ali, em quadra.

Tendou passou a mão no cabelo mais uma vez, e sorriu, ao se lembrar de que, talvez, vermelho fosse a cor favorita do atacante. Ele não tinha plena certeza disso, mas, recordou-se de que, uma vez, Ushijima havia dito o quanto aquele uniforme branco, da Academia Shiratorizawa, era desmotivante. “Vermelho! Se fosse vermelho, eu gostaria mais.” foi mais ou menos isso que ele disse na época.

Quando Tendou lançou um novo olhar a garota, ela já não estava mais lá.

Ficou ali tanto tempo divagando sobre as possíveis preferências de Ushijima, que nem se lembrou que a garota, provavelmente, devia estar fazendo o mesmo.

Levou um choque ao vê-la se aproximando do atacante. Fechou um livro furioso, fazendo um barulho muito alto, recebendo um olhar raivoso da bibliotecária.

Devia ir até lá e despachar a menina com alguma das suas famosas indiretas.

“Você não é assim!”

A frase que Ushijima disse um outro dia, ficou ecoando na sua cabeça. Verdade, ele não era assim, não a esse ponto; ou pelo menos, não deveria ser.

Tendou apenas se dirigiu até a saída.

Realmente, aquilo era totalmente injusto.


	4. A carta.

— Você gosta de vermelho, Wakatoshi-kun?

A pergunta saiu do nada, enquanto Tendou e Ushijima se trocavam no vestiário do clube.

O rosto do atacante estava oculto pela porta do armário, onde ele parecia demorar muito tempo à procura de algo. Já Tendou, estava sentado em um banco bem ao seu lado, de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada do corpo forte do outro.

A verdade, é que Tendou ficou pensando tanto na garota de cabelos platinados e o possível – e provável – perigo que ela representava na relação – que na verdade nem existia – entre ele e Ushijima, que aquela pergunta saiu assim, por puro desespero em saber se havia algo nele que o atacante pudesse apreciar.

— Vermelho? Como seu cabelo? – depois de um longo silêncio Tendou se surpreendeu com uma resposta, que na verdade era mais uma pergunta. – Sim eu gosto… de vermelho.

Aquela pequena pausa no “sim, eu gosto…” chegou a dar uma ponta de esperança, de que Ushijima fosse dizer um “sim eu gosto… do seu cabelo vermelho.” Tendou ficou imaginando como Ushijima acertou em associar o vermelho a cor dos seus cabelos.

Mas Tendou ainda não estava satisfeito.

— E cinza; você gosta de cinza?

Ushijima fechou a porta do armário e permaneceu olhando para ela.

— Você quis dizer, platinado? - o atacante finalmente o fitou, sério, como sempre. Tendou engoliu seco. – Eu até que gosto… - foi impossível Tendou não expressar alguma tristeza com aquela resposta. – … mas, eu prefiro vermelho!

Tendou acabou sorrindo feito bobo para Ushijima, que apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

— Tendou… - Ushijima pareceu relutante. – Isso é para você, desculpe não ter entregado antes, mas, eu não sabia como fazer isso.

Ushijima deu a ele, um papel simples, dobrado de uma forma bem bonita; uma carta. Tendou ficou ainda mais feliz e surpreso. O garoto pensou que nada no mundo poderia estragar aquele momento; até sentir o perfume ali.

Nos últimos dias, quando começou a espionar Ushijima na biblioteca, passou a sentir esse perfume muito próximo de si. Ele parecia estar exatamente sempre onde ele estava.

A garota de cabelos platinados. Tendou começo a ler.

Oi, acho que a gente já se conhece, né! Mas, como nunca nos falamos antes, vou começar com essa carta; espero que goste, pois ela fala dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Por falar em sentimentos, tenho certeza de que vai me entender, Tendou, pois mesmo que você não me ame, eu sei que você o conhece; o amor!

Amor. Aquela palavra fez com que Tendou elevasse os olhos, e contemplasse o seu real significado. Viu que o atacante o observava atento. Corou, mas disfarçou e voltou a ler.

Eu sei sobre os seus sentimentos Tendou, está na cara que é amor. Eu vejo você ir até a biblioteca todos os dias, só para poder ficar perto da pessoa que você ama. Eu comecei a achar isso tão lindo, que acabei me apaixonando por essa sua forma de amar. Mas eu também notei que esse seu amor é secreto, e que você tem medo dele.

Tendou, quem sou eu para te julgar, mas, não desperdice um sentimento tão lindo desse. Se esse sentimento todo começar a te sufocar, por favor, divida ele comigo, pois nada no mundo me faria mais feliz que poder ajudá-lo com isso.

Torço por você, e espero que tudo dê certo.

Mya!!

Ps: Se precisar de uma mãozinha com os estudos, estou à disposição para te “ajudar”.

Tendou ficou perplexo com aquilo. Jamais esperava que alguém como a garota bonita do segundo ano se apaixonasse por alguém como ele. Mas se ela podia, então talvez “ele” também pudesse.

Tendou, sorrindo de felicidade, dobrou a carta com cuidado e a guardou na mochila sobre o banco. Ficou por um tempo refletindo sobre tudo o que leu ali. Mas, talvez não fosse tão fácil assim.

Ainda não sabia como se aproximar de Ushijima e, pelo fato de ambos serem garotos, tudo parecia ser ainda pior. Precisava encontrar uma forma de poder ficar sozinho com ele.

— Tendou! - mais uma vez, o tom de relutância estava presente na voz grossa do atacante. – Você vai voltar hoje ainda à biblioteca? - Tendou ficou olhando para Ushijima sem entender a pergunta, mas com certeza, evitaria a biblioteca por uns bons dias. – Se precisar, eu posso te ajudar com os estudos. Não quer ir lá em casa, hoje a noite? Amanhã é sábado e você pode dormir lá.


	5. Falta de prática.

A caminhada até a casa do atacante, foi silenciosa.

Tendou estranhou o convite, pois, Ushijima, não costumava ser muito hospitaleiro. Sempre que havia algum trabalho em grupo, Tendou percebia que o atacante vivia se esquivando, inventando desculpas mirabolantes, para não receber ninguém em casa. Exatamente por este motivo, por mais que quisesse ser otimista quanto ao convite, sabia que não deveria esperar muita coisa.

Assim que chegaram, Ushijima abriu a porta para Tendou entrar. O garoto pediu licença e passou, parando ali mesmo, vendo Ushijima fechar a porta logo em seguida.

A sala era ampla, tinha bastante espaço ali. Uma pequena mesa no centro com algumas almofadas em volta, e uma grande estante cheia de livros em um canto mais afastado, eram as únicas peças do cômodo. Apesar de ser pouca, a mobília era bem bonita; nada muito chique, mas, bem-feita.

— Tendou, vamos? - Ushijima parou no meio do caminho, olhando sério para Tendou.

— Aonde? - o garoto se surpreendeu enquanto colocava a mochila sobre a pequena mesinha ali. – Não vamos estudar?

— Não! - Ushijima respondeu com indiferença.

Tendou ficou ali, olhando para Ushijima, vendo o atacante o encarar como se esperasse por alguma reação digna de Tendou. Mas, como Tendou ficou só lá parado com cara de dúvida, Ushijima pareceu desistir de continuar com aquele joguinho de olhares e voltou a andar, sendo seguido de perto por Tendou que, aos poucos, começava a acordar para a realidade.

Uma porta se abriu e Ushijima entrou. Tendou parou sob a moldura.

O quarto de Ushijima.

Se entrasse ali, talvez estivesse ultrapassando uma barreira que ninguém nunca atravessou antes. Um território desconhecido, porém, muito desejado; pelo menos por ele.

Viu o atacante parar bem em frente a cama, sem se virar para ele.

— Tendou… - Tendou finalmente saiu de seu transe e olhou diretamente para o atacante. – Você gosta de… verde?

Tendou derrubou a mochila, que tirava do ombro, no chão. Nem ele, nem Ushijima, se importaram com a queda do objeto. Tendou sabia perfeitamente o que aquela pergunta significava.

— Verde? - Tendou nunca foi o tipo de pessoa com habilidade para disfarçar nada. Se aproximou de Ushijima o máximo que seu bom senso – que não era lá essas coisas – permitiu. – Como os dos seus olhos?

A camisa branca do uniforme deslizou pelos ombros largos. A peça não chegou a ir ao chão, mas, foi o suficiente para dar a Tendou uma bela visão de todo o dorso do atacante.

Tendou não sabia se aquilo era um sinal, mas, arriscou diminuir a pouca distância segura que havia entre eles. Seu indicador pousou de leve no centro das costas do atacante, que pareceu não reagir ao toque. A face dura e compenetrada, permanecia impassível. Porém, Tendou sabia que Ushijima esperava o próximo movimento. “Não estamos em uma partida de vôlei aqui, Wakatoshi-kun.” foi o pensamento de Tendou.

Tendou sentiu o rosto arder enquanto os outros quatro dedos se juntaram às costas de Ushijima. A mão desceu um pouco mais, chegando bem próxima ao cós da calça. Ushijima continuava sem esboçar reação.

— Você sabe o que acontece se você me deixar seguir adiante, não sabe, Wakatoshi-kun?

— Hum, eu conheço a teoria.

Aquelas respostas vazias e aquela expressão sem emoção do atacante, estavam deixando Tendou frustrado. Como diabos, alguém conseguia ser tão sério, em uma situação como aquela? Ushijima não parecia envergonhado, irritado, surpreso, excitado, ansioso, e nem nada parecido; ele parecia apenas ele mesmo.

Mas, para Tendou, a situação era tão tentadora, que ele se segurava para não gozar apenas com o olhar do atacante. E quantas vezes não chegou a perder os sentidos, apenas ao ser observado por aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Na escola, em quadra, nos sonhos; não importava onde, aquele olhar sempre mexia com ele.

Em qualquer outra situação, Tendou teria paralisado e se deixado levar pela imaginação fértil que possuía. Como já era tachado de estranho pelos colegas, ninguém o julgaria por ficar ali, parado, quase tendo um orgasmo mental, pensando nas coisas obscenas que gostaria de poder fazer com Ushijima; o próprio, mesmo sendo descaradamente devorado pelos olhares de Tendou, nunca pareceu se importar.

Agora ali, era completamente diferente.

Ali, Tendou não precisava se preocupar em esconder nada do atacante. Ou melhor, era justamente, essa a sua chance de mostrar tudo o que sentia por ele. Naquela hora, Tendou soube que ser tagarela e brincalhão não seria o suficiente para ganhar coragem em tomar alguma iniciativa.

Com muito cuidado, desceu a mão por dentro da calça, alcançando o membro do atacante. Levou um susto ao tocá-lo ali. Resolveu que seria melhor só um carinho bem de leve; é assim já tava bom, por enquanto.

Fora o fato de que nunca havia feito algo parecido antes, tinha ainda mais medo, da reação de Ushijima. Ushijima disse a ele que conhecia a teoria, mas, e se a prática não o agradasse? Nunca viu uma expressão de satisfação antes no rosto do atacante, então, como saberia se estava indo bem ou não? Nem mesmo em quadra ele parecia conseguir satisfazer as expectativas de Ushijima, quem diria na cama.

— Né Wakatoshi-kun, você já fez isso antes?

— Sim.

— WOW! Sério? - Tendou ficou realmente surpreso com aquilo. Não conseguia imaginar Ushijima desfrutando de toda aquela intimidade com alguém. – Posso perguntar com quem? - tá, agora estava com ciúmes.

— Sozinho!

— Ah, Wakatoshi-kun, não é a mesma coisa! Isso ai tem outro nome. - Tendou não sabia se ficava aliviado por Ushijima ser somente dele, ou se ficava preocupado, com a falta de experiência de ambos.

— Tendou! Se você não quiser, não tem problema algum, eu vou entender. - Ushijima puxou a camisa de volta ao corpo, se cobrindo.

— Não, eu quero! Quero muito! - Tendou quase entrou em desespero, enquanto as mãos desciam novamente a peça de roupa. Não queria nem cogitar a ideia de perder aquela chance com o atacante. – Né, Wakatoshi-kun, é só que… acho que to meio... desatualizado, sabe!

Ushijima encarou Tendou por longos minutos, fazendo o garoto ficar quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Sua expressão ainda era a mesma; vazia e indecifrável.

— Uh, então… deixa que eu cuido disso!


End file.
